Chains and Roses
by Serenity Charm
Summary: Mari, yet another forced bride-to-be, comes into contact with the Sakamaki brothers. For better or for worse? That she's not sure of. Shielding her remarkable blood away, she tends to Yui; painting over the mural of diabolic secrets the brothers fathom. But when she harbors feelings towards Subaru, the youngest, it might cause her to break a bond she had made to herself. OCxSubaru
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to start Subaru's arc from the beginning where she just meets everyone, I won't do this with the others though, and I'm going to try and get Yui's character right, I'm good when it comes to characters HOWEVER this is an otome game/anime, and in otome franchises the main character is supposed to represent you, as you play it. So therefore, Yui is not the same for each person. But I will represent her by the way she acts in the anime, so no worries! She's pretty easy to write about. Anyway, this is a story about my Oc and Subaru, if this is successful I will continue writing about others, thank you very much for reading!

‡

* * *

"Don't touch me!" I instinctively flinch, digging my barely sustainable nails into the sponge of the leather couch. I harshly bite down upon my tongue, regretting the sudden shriek in an instant. What ... am I even doing here? Ah, that's right. I'm a _helpless_ girl in a full house of sadistic vampire brothers, the Sakamaki brothers to be precise. How did I come to be in such a place? Let's ask that church, I guess it's used to dumping girls here. Like that other _bride._

A bride?

More like a prisoner. But I can't say that, that's what they want to hear. _All_ of them. Vivid slashes of tinted reds throw knives down my stomach, gradually persuading me to vomit my heart out. Each pair practically scans me like an open book, creating vicious schemes from my position. I hate this. I twitch an obviously forced smile, widening my eyes from a prudent glare. If I act resistant, I'll only fall harder. This is the best way to mentally escape, if not physically.

"Haha, ah that's right Ayato! You better not touch her, she's not into _your_ type." A sleazy hand eagerly skims my outer thigh, creating an extremely uncomfortable sensation. The edgy red-head glances at the speaker in disgust and envy, knowing he too had tried to touch me. I instantly reposition myself, treading to the opposite end of the vacant seat.

"Eh? The little vixen's really cold. Man, how boring. I thought you'd be little more sexy, hmm." I hold back in a nasty reply, frigidly keeping to myself. What's with him?! No, what's with _them_? I refuse to look at any of them in the eye! My legs subtly cross, making sure to enclose the inner edges of my thighs in caution. A silence of sorts, eats away at me, weighing down the dull atmosphere. All six of them make contrasting expressions, annoyingly exchanging thoughts by rapid eye contact as if by natural instinct. I can't take this!

"Isn't it rude to keep quiet? Aren't you supposed to be a guest in our humble home?" One, who presumably looks the oldest, speaks in a hushed yet agitated tone, repositioning his glasses in a furtive manner. I briskly nod, agreeing with the statement yet not complying. Oh wow, he's going to guilt me into talking huh? Huah, well why not? I'm just wasting my time anyway. It's better to drink the poison than get forced it as they say.

"What do you want from me?" I cockily chortle, my voice coming out deeper than I intended to make it. I eagerly avoid any eye contact, disgusted if not alarmed by the shade of color that I grew to hate long ago. Nevertheless, I'm not one to create spite over something trivial as eye color. So I tensely twitch my fingernails upon my lap, patiently awaiting for an uncivil riposte.

"We can start with a name." The same one, replies with equal confidence, visibly annoyed by my weak front. I blink once, lowering my head in accordance. I- I can't believe myself. How can I be so brisk, I'm never like this! Oh well, I was hoping things would get a bit interesting than this. I mean come on, what was I even expecting really? I just thought they wouldn't be _this_ cold and indifferent about my arrival. But ... they have Yui. This is no surprise, surely.

"Mari."

"Heh, isn't that a common name for a girl in the outskirts of this place?" I nod once, a bit impressed with the red-head's small knowledge on my name. A light yet quivering hum holds firm in my throat, tediously observing every male in the overcrowded room. Why am I acting so stiff? I suppose it wouldn't matter if I were more open, there's another bride here anyway. That would give me the chance to slip away unnoticed. I'm _betting_ on it. Heh ... betting.

"As far as introductions go, we'll let you determine them for yourselves ... however," The violet-haired individual instantly shifts his voice, a much more dark tint showing. "You _do_ realize why you are here, correct?" Of course I do bast**d. It was practically spelled out, tch annoying. I tightly wedge my sky-shaded eyes, stirring up in a single stroke. This is bothersome, and _annoying_. I take my time treading past each of the brothers, targeting the staircase. I suppose this is it then. What a pain.

"Where's the female?" I sourly mutter, unafraid of my forwardness. They curiously gaze up, almost entranced by the question. I can ascertain their thoughts, probably something like 'this chick's not bothering with us!' of course I'm not, I'd rather see the girl who puts up with you lucky bast**ds. Hmph. An audible chuckle echoes in my ears, finding it to be a blonde lazily napping on the couch I was literally just on. How'd he get there so fast?! Oh ... right. Vampires.

"She's in her room."

"I see. Then," I politely bow, craning my neck a bit vertically. "I bid you all a fair night." I retract my stance, irately snapping my skull back in catchable fury. I'm livid about this situation. A bride? A freaking bride? How ridiculous. I'm not even a bride really, just a walking blood bank. My blood ... probably isn't even worth all the trouble.

"How silly." I repetitively murmur to myself, proceeding to ascend the ladder of pristine marble stairs in an instant. I suppose this, the life of a clichéd sixteen-year-old, will wither away from this point on. Wither ... roses ... wither. Yeah, roses _do_ wither huh? So that's all I really am at this point. A crumpled rose. Could this get any more worse?

...

You know I shouldn't be so blunt about myself, it's a bit self-demeaning. My name is Mari Kuro. I used to attend church, and was aiming to become a nun in my studies. That, obviously, didn't go as planned. You see one day I was notified of Yui Komori's absence and was informed of the reason being too. She was sent here, as a sacrificial bride. Of course, me and the other members know the true meaning of 'bride'. Despite so ... I hastily volunteered to be sent here. I don't know why, I mean looking back at it, that was a stupid thing for me to do. And I understand that more than anyone. I just gave up my life, for no reason. Was I hoping to take attention off poor sweet Yui? Maybe. But even so, I know that I have no chance to rival her. She was always so kind to me, and to my hatred.

I love her.

But I hate her.

And that, even in a lifetime, will never change.

‡

"Mari!" Yui eagerly yelps, clinging onto my brittle shoulders in delight. I heave a slightly overworked puff before shoving my slender arms around her own feeble shoulders. Yui~ I missed you too.

_**L**__i__**a**__r_

"B- But wait, what are you doing here anyway?!" She realizes, in her own words, that my own presence is off key. Yeah, I'm not supposed to be here, but I did it for you. Of course I can't tell her that! Besides, what am I thinking? Who am I even kidding?! Do I expect all those vampires to instantly leave Yui alone and start sucking away at MY neck? That's insane! Geez, I don't even want to be touched by them. What was the point in all this then? Ugh, oh Yui. I let my skull tiredly drop into her lap as her face lights up with less than subtle pinks. Oh I don't even care, I'm so tired~ and her lap's too soft to pass up. I curl my neck deeper, close enough to hear her heart skip a few beats in delicate embarrassment. My lips curl into her lap, broad enough for her to realize I can sense her flushed aura. She blinks once, stuttering out a few shaky words that I'm much too exhausted to correctly understand.

"M- Mari! Please don't fall asleep! I- I want you to answer me!" Her tone, by memory, tries to transform itself into a serious shape as she barely mutters weak warnings. Oh? She's trying to threaten me, _cute_. My grin instinctively widens by default, parting a bit to release a hushed chuckle. I sit up, slumping my shoulders in drowsiness and fatigue. I just don't have the energy Yui. I lean to her side, letting my body weight crash on her all at once in selfish manners. Her throat stops rumbling, and she easily gives up, letting an equally tired sigh pass through her lungs as well before weighing out my forceful burden with her own. My eyes finally shut in hazy composure. Goodnight Yui~

**Yui POV**

Hm? I don't shut my eyes, carefully listening to silence beat away. She's not bitten, at least not yet. Thank god! If she was I'm sure she'd be screaming her voice out downstairs, impossible to not hear. Even so ... I've missed her so much! I cheerfully smile to myself, inwardly happy that she's here with me. Now I won't be so lonely anymore~ That's great! I smoothly place her portable head onto my lap in one collective motion. It slides perfectly without trouble as she breathes in light hums. Her chest swells and sways with her heart rate, too beautiful to ignore. My fulfilled smile slowly fades, just now noticing a wavering shadow slip by my eyes. E- Eh?! My heart thuds in surprise, seeing so it's only Subaru in the room. W- When did he get here? I tensely slide my palm down Arisu's leveled cheek, relaxing myself as I do so. That almost gave me a heart attack. What's Subaru doing in here anyway? I blink up, almost as if asking an indistinct question.

"She can't sleep with you tonight." E- Eh? Did I hear him right? I gape down at Arisu's eased expression, knowing she's already in deep slumber, unable to hear our current conversation. I crane my neck upwards, tilting it in vague doubt. He harshly scoffs, maybe annoyed by my slow reaction. Why can't she sleep here for the night?

"I'll carry her to her room, don't be such a pest."

"Eh?" His voice comes out terribly threatening, as if this above everything else is his purpose in life. He quietly paces to the bedside, collecting her in his arms like it's nothing. I stiffly sit, unable to react to such a thing, this is surprising. Does- Does Subaru already like her? One arm visibly slides underneath her milky knees, while the other gathers a portion of her arched back. Watching him touch her like this ... is weird. I mean when I look at him, he's so gentle. He's so different from his usual self. It's such a strange sight, I've never seen this side of him before. I briskly shift my sight to the side, immediately glancing back to notice him and Arisu gone in an instant. Oh right, I keep forgetting he can vanish and appear along with the others. But ... where'd he go?

**Subaru POV**

Man. Why the hell am I even doing this? A pang of sour beats clutch my chest as I hold onto the girl in unseeable annoyance. Her breathing's paced, and pissing me off too. I irately sigh, blaming myself over any of these bast**ds here. They didn't ask me to do it, I'm not surprised, but this girl's going to get chomped all over on her first day here if she'd stayed with Yui inside her room. Yui's too naive, _or_ stupid, to understand that usually Ayato and Raito enter her room in the morning to tease her. Most of the time they get away with a bite too, and who'd you think would get caught up in between that? I bitterly hold my glare to the girl, strongly locked inside my grasp. None other than her. That's right. She'd probably be screeching her head off and the whole room would stink of rotten blood for a week. Tch, stupid girl. She's causing all this trouble without her trying. We didn't need another victim too. Tch, whatever. Guess what's done is done then. I keep my steps short, considerate enough not to wake her with long strides. Her lips, seeable, twitch into slight simpers as she unconsciously twirls her head into my torso. Her throat tightens in deep sleep, annoyingly producing off-key hums to my stiff chest. She's such a pain. What was her name again? Mari?

What a da** bother.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my new story on Diabolik Lovers, and I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it was short and all but it's only an introduction. So I'm introducing my character, Mari, who's name is pronounced like MAH-REE. I'm hoping to make this about her and Subaru~ So I'd like at least **10** **reviews** to continue please. Also, I'm most likely going to go back to this chapter and add more things if I can because it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

I changed her name to Mari because I felt like Arisu was kind of a weird name, so I hope there's no confusion. I wanted to ask something really important so please be sure to answer in the reviews.** Do you guys like the story set off from the beginning?** Normally I don't do it like this but I felt like Subaru's a tricky character and wanted to maybe give more room for development. When I'm doing other pairings, like my OC and Shu for example, I **won't** start it from the beginning, it'll be a separate story on its own. So tell me if you're okay with this story like this. Thank you.

* * *

**Mari POV**

"Hey." Hm? Di- Did someone just call me ... Ah, who knows~ And who cares?

"Hey! Wake up." A firm pressure slices up my arm, leaving moderate suffocation within swollen limbs. I unsteadily breath in, unprepared for the sudden pain. Ah! Ah~ The pain ... T- Too much! I gasp for needed air, blindly expanding my shut eyes as they witness such a pretty scene. A roof, dull yet vivid, filled with lavenders and azures paints my vision as I unknowingly gape up at the wide ceiling. H- Huh? I twist my skull forward, as one eye becomes instantly taken with a sight of a man. Eh? My lips barely part, enough to let neutral words draw out of my twitching mouth like an overused paintbrush. A low growl emits from the boy's vibrating throat, obviously pestered enough to see a glimpse of my crooked smile. I do my best to cover it up, broadly beaming at such an unwelcoming expression.

"Ah~ It's you." I let that rehearsed sentence pour out with slight confidence. His eyebrow briskly raises, uncaring in fact. My glued grin remains unchanged through this, in reality though ...

From the look he's giving me-

_**I** w**a**n**t** t**o** d**i**e._

"But ... if you wouldn't mind," I cautiously raise my arm, gently touching his slender fingers that are attempting to crush the brittle bones inside my shoulder. Those fingers don't let up, fastening more in fact. I dangerously narrow my eyelids in blind fashion, regarding his extremely large hand in blunt irritation and defiance. "I'd prefer it if you wouldn't touch me this way." I simply murmur with a distant and deep gaze set in the highlight of my dream-colored eyes, such a desperate voice shakes me deep. Without making eye contact, I steadily twist my exposed neck sideways, almost in purposeful yet innocently accidental mockery. I want him to get an eye full, but I don't want to risk anything of course. I catch him off guard, whipping away his pesky hand with a single stroke as my lips begin to part in solitude.

"I'm not one to please people, people who I am not especially fond of."

...

Silence jabs unconsciously into my skin, almost penetrating blood veins as it does. This sort of emotion and vagueness _devours_ me. He glares in hidden anger, twisting away from my body vigorously yet not dramatically. I lower my head, spying that stubborn hand laying upon a desk of sorts from where we sit. Geez, and it was going so well too. Well, I suppose I'm not going to make good connections with him. _Him_ ... of all people too. I heartily laugh aloud to myself, widening my eyes almost in crazed insanity. This is getting me nowhere! Honestly! Why do I have to make people _like_ me?! Haha, it's so stupid and pathetic. Ha. It's funny too, isn't it? I turn to the side, cooly tucking my unkempt bangs behind the cartridge of my pierced ears. I'm here now. And that's all that matters isn't it? Even if my presence is useless and despised, I'm going to do this. For Yui.

"Thanks for not biting me and all." My throat sarcastically hums a genuine whisper of thanks before I clatter from my seat. He must've brought me in here for the night ... As I walk my eyes travel in pace with my long steps, glancing at a muddled sheet in blankness. It freshly lays upon a wide seating, large enough to fit in a person of any size. I sigh to myself, almost in a lonely way.

You know I've never loved anyone before, I've never had a heart to care for anyone. Except for Yui, but that's pretty much it. She was the only one who I'd willingly tease and defend by my own will. Lately, it seems like that'll never change and it'll never _try_ to change. That's okay though, I'm going to, no matter what, live a very selfless life. That was supposed to be my job anyway wasn't it? Yes ... I'll become a selfless person through and through. Because I know in my bitter heart, I'll never meet anyone who sees eye to eye like I do. I want someone who will understand me, and who will try to. But oh well, sadly this is no fairy tale castle. Just some bloodbath waiting to happen. Right?

I swiftly shake my head, it's nothing to worry about. My reassurance comes as a blur, rushing out the door along with me. Hm. Well, first day here. And I'm already on my toes, haha, is that even supposed to happen? Who knows? Let's just assume my stay isn't exactly thrilling, for both parties. I clear my throat briskly, wandering my eyes over each crook and crevice this mansion has to offer me. It's quite large, of course someone with any kind of brain would certainly assume that. But when you're actually walking inside of it ... wow. Just wow. You can notice the moderately large gap between the halls, and the ceiling which stretches widely. But it feels ... weird in a way. Oh whatever, I continue upon the second floor, dependently searching for Yui's room. Ah! I think this is it! My eyes lock on a door's single frame. This should be it ... I step to the entrance, gently pushing it open as my fingers latch upon the frigid handle.

"Yui~!"

...

"E- Eh." Wild laughter instantly bursts out from the room as I take in the horrific scene. Two of the brothers are seen forcefully entering her bed, in a very erotic manner. I blink once, understanding the show before me. Ah, I get it. But ...

"Little Bit**, your friend has entered ... could you get her to join us-"

"Oi, can't you tell we're busy? Heh, you can sit around and watch if you-" Why you little-! My face bursts into sharp fury as poor Yui holds a hopeless expression. I bounce forward, clutching the red-head's wrist in a rage. He glances up, seemingly astonished I dared to pull his stupid hand. E- Eh? My own hands are seized as they falter below my hip, I snap my head down spying the second brother, with the fedora, haul me away from the bedside. His strength matches my violence easily, if not with greater statistics. Before I can fully react his cold palm touches my collarbone with a sly smile curling his lips. His fingers heat my skin with hatred. Wh- Wh- What's he doing? Do- Don't touch me so easily ...

"Hm? Ah, you're trembling. Fufufu, that's so cute~ Ahh, I think I want to play with you instead, what do you say?" His words strike my heart in a bold manner, hot breath coils around my neck like fire. He- Hey! He shamelessly breaths in the air surrounding my shoulders, face lighting up a new shade. I draw back, preparing to slash the life out of him. This guy's too forward! What's with him anyway-! He frowns at my perky reaction, sighing in a pitying way.

"You're chest and neck's all covered up like crazy, why don't we take those pesky clothes off then~?" His voice breaks into a playfully flirtatious tone, eyeing my gray sweater in appetite. I frantically part my eyes to the side, observing Yui and the other brother just watching us with bland faces. Their expressions catch me off guard, Ah! AH! I flail upon the heel of my shoe, squirming everywhere to keep balance. My footing crashes, sending me tumbling backwards in a daze. Wa- Wait a minute! I instantly realize my skirt flying up, madly jerking it down as I collapse with a high-pitched shriek.

_THUMP_

O- Ow ... I mutter out a few groans of agony, touching my temple in obvious pain. Th- That actually hurt ... My hand draws back in instinctively as I glance up to an enthralled grin. He's enjoying this! I absolutely hate all of these dirty vampires in here! I shoot a glare to his entertained state as it bursts into throaty sniggers. He holds his gut, too amused to withstand it any longer. I really DO hate everyone of them! They're all the same. I whip my head back, staggering upon my weak legs in frustration. His rambling laughter dies down, lunging at my wrists again.

"Le- Let me go!" I shriek, shaking my hands furiously. My back hits the door's wood with a harsh thump. Don't touch me, don't touch me! I shut my eyes and crack away as I feverishly jut out my feet. "Let go I said!"

"Oi, Raito. That's enough." Suddenly the weight of the world is lifted off me, I slowly reopen my eyelids, spying a curious scene unfold. Eh? The red-head dynamically heaves Raito back, flashing him a deadly glare. I furtively gulp, tempted to drop to my knees in exhaustion. Oh god, please tell me that couldn't have been happening ... just now.

"Awe~ Is Ayato jealous? Would you like to help me bend over the little vixen next ti-!" His voice stops, fully understanding the hatred locked on my face. My hands coil into balls, shaking beside my hips. You ... treat this like a joke. I _hate_ that.

...

I despise these men with every drop of my blood. Even though I haven't met them up until now, I've had countless friends who have been ... and now Yui ... and ...

Yui.

I mindlessly push my way past both of the figures, grasping Yui's hand in such desperation. Before she reacts, I pull her along beside me, shooting daggers from my eyes to each of their blank faces. I'm not going to give her up, I won't let you have her. I vow to myself, now sprinting out of the section with Yui in hand. She struggles to keep up, still in her evening wear.

"M- Mari? Please slow down." She speaks in a hushed tone, submissively weighing down her voice. I ignore her, racing down the stairs in a blind pace. Her feet trail behind lethargically when we enter the living room, gasping for air. I quickly twist her, making sure eye contact is confirmed.

"Yui. Don't let them touch you like that, understand?" My voice comes out clearly soft spoken like I'm talking to a troubled child. Her honest eyes blink up to me, taking in my forlorn expression with interest. My hands slide down her arms, shifting my neck to gaze at the floor in fraught form. I'm scared ... so scared for Yui. What even happened while I was away? I don't even-!

"You're wrong Mari, I have to. It's my job as the blood-"

"Blood what? You're not a blood bank Yui! Have they gotten into your mind so much to make you lose it?! Are you even listening to me?" She glances to the side, thinking to herself for a moment. I can't believe this, she's actually going along with them and their disgusting little games.

"It's okay Mari~ I want to protect you so it's the least I can do, I'll give up my blood so you won't have to."

What?

Is that why she's doing this? Was she ACTUALLY putting up some kind of struggle before I arrived? Because the scene I just saw was so sad, so scary. I can't bear to imagine her being obedient when they ask for blood. I can't imagine the horror she's put up with all six of them. No, I just don't _want_ to. That's just horrible. I sigh aloud, strongly gaping into her cherry colored orbs. She stares back with equal focus, how could she do this to me? I came here to help, not be some sort of liability for them to gnaw on her precious little neck. Are you kidding? I won't even let them _look_ at her now.

"That's _my_ job." I growl, tightening my grip on her frail elbows, she looks on in despair but nods nonetheless. Tch, I'm less than satisfied about this. My hold regretfully relinquishes its clutch upon her skin and bones. I twist away, speaking in a chilled voice.

"Go back upstairs and get ready, scream if they're there. I'll come and kill every last one of them. Understand?" I don't get to see her reaction as my eyes stare on in sternness, the sounds of her anxious feet rebound in my ear. They drift farther with distance until silence remains. Well shi*. Now I'm in a bad mood. I groan to myself, stomping towards a couch as I plan to wait for Yui. I collapse in annoyance, ugh this is such a blast isn't it? I may be overreacting, but I know of the family too well. I know their relationships with each other and their mothers ... tch. What do I care? I certainly don't! I cross my legs defensively, mocking the church's stupidity in waging silence. My stay here better not be a waste of time, which means they're going to have to _starve_ or they'll have to kill me. Their stupid choice. Well whatever. I shift my weight over, proceeding to lie down. Oh god I'm so tired, it really takes a lot out of me with all this stress. So it's okay ... to lie down ... just for a minute. I blink, dangerously narrowing my heavy eyelids. Ah~ That's right just let me rest for a bit. My head falters as it hits a soft material with comfort. Hm? This cushion's ... so soft~ I almost purr from delight as I nuzzle my head upon the buffer.

... _RUSTLE_

W- Wait a second! I crack my eyes open in distress, swearing I felt it move underneath my head. I nervously glance up, still laying down in position. What-! A cold chill curls itself on the base of my neck. It- It's him! A pair of eyes, colored like mine, softly gaze down at me with a look of indifference. My heart jumps from the sudden realization, I'm ... I'm laying on his lap! So embarrassing! I instantly try to squirm away, but his hands push me back down upon his lap without any effort. My skull hits it hard, stunned in place.

"Hm, you're going as far as sleeping on a man's lap? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" His breath breathes out chilly puffs, connecting with my forehead in a low spoken voice. It's not like that!

"I didn't know it was your lap!" I almost screech out in panic, face flushed beyond recovery. He smiles to himself without taking a single glance at my red cheeks. Closing his eyes, he drifts back into his music recorded from a small player wrapped around a cord on his neck. I frown, shoving my hands up.

"Hm? Oh right. I didn't say you could go though-" I feel his large hands stabilize on the center my back, firmly holding me down to the point of being unable to wiggle away. This can't be happening! It really can't! I seriously can't get up, he's not even _trying_ to hold me back that's how strong he is. As a last attempt I overhang my trembling hands on the couch before an uneasy feeling hits my stomach. I lay on my gut, skull on his lap. The hand that holds me down, creates raw circles on the base of my back. I grunt with discomfort from the feeling. I don't like this, what's this sensation churning in my stomach? It's like I want to vomit but at the same time take in the pleasure. I stiffen for a second before speaking up in aching tone.

"C- Could you stop that?" I silently plead. I hold back in a sigh of relief as the rounds halt with my word.

"Are you scared?" Scared? What kind of a question is that? When there's a guy rubbing my back I don't think I'll be too excited.

"A little, I mean seriously what do you expect?" His palm removes itself, ah thank god. For a second there I thought-!

"You haven't had your blood sucked yet right," He shifts my body, sitting it upright. I stare on in fright, clutching the couch in anticipation. My hands reach for the opposite end, meaning to back away. He can't seriously be thinking of- Without realizing it, my wrists are captured and lunged forward to his side. I take in a gulp of air as he smoothly collects me on the edge of his lap. You can't-! I writhe around, yearning for a slim chance to escape. His hot breath rolls out of the back of his throat, leaning in for my ear. Okay, it's not funny anymore! I get it! Don't do this- I! A feverish whisper runs down his tongue in subtle measures as it clings to excitement.

"I'll be your first."

* * *

How did that go? **Answer my question at the top if you can please**~ and I'd like at least **8 reviews** to continue. I need support guys! So what's Shu going to do to little Mari? Honestly I'll get this out first, I absolutely adore every guy in Dialovers except for Reji and Kanato. I don't have anything against them, but they're considered my least favorites. That doesn't mean I won't write about them at one point though. Raito is like fourth place, he's kind of in the 'eh he's okay I guess' section. I don't know, he just catches me off guard. Anyway, what do you think will happen? Leave a review to find out~


	3. Chapter 3

I- I don't want this! I tremendously shove his chest back, fidgeting on his lap. My frail attempts only seem to ignite roughness as my back is harshly pushed upon. This guy has it in for him! I swear I'll seriously break his hand off if he keeps pushing it. I whip my knees out, aiming for the gut. He easily evades the offensive attack, coiling my hips around his pelvis. I quickly blink in surprise. He's too fast.

"Ah ... that's right. Wouldn't you like to know my name before we begin?" His cool voice would easily entrance anyone, truthfully even I like it. My heart's verbally heard thumping against my chest. This is way too much for me to handle right now! This guy ... who I don't even know the name of-! It infuriates me really! He briskly leans into my throat without delay, breathing down hot specks of air. I stiffen at the placement. A warm wet coating slides up the sensitive part of my neck. A mix of jolts spring from stomach, melting at the spot. The sandpaper feeling slowly slithers across the top, going for my jawline.

"I'll start by pursuing you here-"

_THUMP_

We both flinch, me more obviously. I stay in place a bit overwhelmed by the atmosphere. The feeling's still stuck on my skin. His mouth's position redirects itself. He- He was licking me wasn't he? Ah great. Now I have saliva sticking on my neck. Gross. My eyes part to the direction of the noise, staring at a large gap in the hole. Where did that come from? It ... couldn't be right? I twitch in the warm grasp, and my beating heart eerily shifts into a low melody state. After about a few seconds or so, the tension dies down. I recoil from a sudden brush of lips, scattering at the base of my neck. Even though I enjoy the touch, I draw back. Yet he continues to chase my neck with his smooth lips. This guy ... it's considered sexual harassment by now! I'm done with this.

I finally and seriously shake him off, landing on the floor with my hands and knees. I shoulder his grip off, annoyingly grunting from the discomfort. I said I didn't want it. Now leave me alone for goodness sake! I climb up to my twitching feet, making sure to tread closely to the many doors surrounding my body. These people are really pissing me off. Every single one of them are going to have their eyes _gouged_ out before they take a single drop from me. My hands twitch upon a door's handle as I hear rough rumblings soothing the inside of my ear. I blink once, twisting away my gaze and back to the blonde, who seemingly is very indifferent. I almost frown over his relaxed state, oh please. I don't have any time to get upset over that. Hmph. And he never told me his name either. Oh wel-! Huh?

"L- Locked?!" I screech out, jabbing both of my hands over the metal in panic. You've GOT to be kidding me. I try numerous times at the stupid thing. No use ... I whip my head back, glaring at his creeping smile. I'll slap it off your face you snake.

"You. Locked. Me. In." It's not a question. It's a direct blame! A statement! He has the nerve to lock me in a room, just upon the second day of my arrival? This idiot.

"There's no point. Geez, you're such a pain."

"No point?"

"If you don't come to me on your knees and _beg_ me, then I'll keep you in here until then." Oh. My. Gosh. I'm so frustrated! What is it? What is it with my blood anyway? No, what is it with blood in the first place? How does it even taste to them?! Oh I don't care anymore! I irately stomp back to the couch's side, placing my hands over my collarbone. It's just a bite right? What's the worst that could happen? Besides ... I need to get used to it if I'm going to replace Yui's blood. Although, I doubt it'll taste any better, much less good. She's too sweet for me. So this is why ... I'll sacrifice my everything.

I sheepishly touch a few grips of my hair, drawing certain locks away to show my milky skin. He watches, and I can't really guess what he's thinking. Is he thinking that I'm easy to get to? Or that I'm easily manipulative? Or that I'm really some ... i- idiot. I do care. I do care what people think of me. No matter the person. That's really pathetic, I twitch a smile to myself before forming a deadly expression.

"Hurry up." I sourly growl, landing with a thump upon the edge of the cushion so that my neck's visibly taunting his hungry eyes. I look on forward, with my pride hanging at stake. Rustles behind me loudly expel as I brace myself. His hands crawl up the spine of my back, skin wincing at the sensitive touch.

"Shuu." A husky if not monotonous whisper collies near my ear. Shuu? Ah. His name. I'll make sure to use that when I'm giving out people for crimes. Yes, yes. A nail slightly scratches my skin from behind, enjoying the texture of the goosebumps formed.

"Make sure to beg now, otherwise I won't do it and you won't leave." His voice, despite the harsh words, comes out very sincere and mellow. Soothing to my ears, as much as I hate to say it. He's so relaxed. I mean I can just tell he doesn't care about anyone or anything in the world. And he takes his time too. At whatever he's doing. But still ... there's no way I'm going to lower myself to beg. Who do you think I am? I stubbornly fold my arms over themselves, biting back with a snappy tone.

"Why would I-"

_DRIP DROP_

A sudden realization hits me as I feel a thick liquid pour down my cheek. My eyes widen in immediate understanding. He- He cut me. I lace my hand over the gash, cleanly slit right above my left cheekbone. My fingers draw back with stained tints of red faltering along the trims. My blood ... this is-

"It's worthless. You're blood's just like any other girl's. Look." I crane my head back a bit, revealed before me is a sullied hand splattered with crimson along his index finger. I bite my tongue in not knowing what to do or say. I knew that right from the start. My blood's ... well just blood. I never thought of it as anything special.

"Don't think you can cross me with such a tone. This is proof that you're just another mortal woman."

_SLAM_

A blast of rubble bursts from behind my back, a few pieces pitched at my spine. I twist around in wonder, shocked. Wh- What the-! My eyes set upon a pair of vividly-colored ruby, dead and locked onto my own. Is- Is that? Subaru ... that's his name right?

"Shuu. Da** you. How many times have I told you to be quiet?!" Subaru wildly blows a gasket, slamming his rough fist into what's left of the wall just blasted through. Suddenly a coil of arms wrap around my shoulders, lifting me up effortlessly. I bat my lashes in confusion, not knowing what to make of this situation. Before I can react Subaru clutches my wrist in ignited fury. My lips start to quiver for the right words. Wh- What should I say?

"And _you_! Where the hell are you going off to ... hey ... ANSWER ME!"

"Ah~ my my. Subaru's so rough with the little vixen. She's staring at you with such fright, how cute~" A new voice lights up on the other side of the room, it's that creep! Laito. You know, the one with the fedora. I frown in annoyance, another pervert. Still ... I move my eyes back to the crushing grip on my wrist. Subaru's going to break my arm into two if he keeps this up.

"Please let go!" I whine with a higher octave than I intended to squeak. His palms only tighten, once again leaving me in a physical dilemma. There's no way I can hurt these guys, it's impossible. Even though I'm stronger than the average female, I can't fight off three or four vampires, much less one. I'm really in trouble aren't I?

"I'll kill you if you leave my side from now on! Understand?!" I collapse to my brittle knees, forced at my limit. Strong gasps shake my lungs as I struggle to release them out of my trembling throat. What's he saying now? He's threatening me about leaving his side? He's insane! My eyelids fall half shut, watching my wrist still being tightly held onto even though I'm painfully kneeling. More liquid trails down the outlines of my flushed cheeks, this time from my eyes. I- I'm crying? Why? It doesn't hurt that much, I can bear it! So Mari, do- don't cry right now. The terror in my wrist hauls me forward without warning, and I crash into a steady body. Ow ow ow. My teeth clamp upon each other, holding back whimpers of pain coming from my scalp. Pieces of my caramel-colored hair are forced in the opposite direction, creating agony on top of my skull. He's pulling my hair now? I try to push back collecting tears in my eyes, shutting them right away.

"You're hurting me."

...

My body flies up, when a cradle of sorts forms around me. I quaver in fear, sensing skin huddling my back and legs. Subaru's holding me ... I gaze up with a curious look, unable to figure him out. Uh. What's the matter now? He's ... so strange. I take in shaky breaths of air as my legs hitch around his hands. Wow, they're so cold. He takes one brisk glance at Shu and Laito before carrying me out of the room, and outside. Before I can speak up, he drops me onto the ground senselessly as my hips crash onto the grass in a blink of an eye. I snap my head up, ready to begin my complaints. But wait a second, he just basically saved me ... that's a bit rude so to say. Hm. Anyway what's he going to gain from doing this? We study each other with our eyes as I sturdily watch his travel down my body. I shake in discomfort, covering up my chest and torso. It's a sort of violating look really. Like- Like he's hungry or something.

"Er, thank you. I didn't really expect for you to come and save me like you did ..." He gives a rude snort, amused at my thoughtless comment. Huh? Didn't he though?

"Just go back home already. Who even needs your pitiful face around anyway?"

"Y- Yui!"

...

Yui does ... I come quick to defense as I grab the fabric sheeted over my shoulders. My small voice doesn't hesitate to burst out Yui's precious name. I know that I'm a bother. But it's for her, so I won't let them have her. That's right.

"I won't let you have her. None of you." I firmly state, narrowing my eyes into dangerous shapes. He stares on expressionless, but his eyes flash with interest. I've been acting too weak. I need to become strong so I can protect her. Yeah. I need to cover up my personality.

"In any case, I have no interest in letting you have my neck either. I won't be touched by a bunch of incestuous vampires." He raises an eyebrow as I modestly look on without a care.

"Tch, watch that mouth before I bite it off." He growls, roughly clamping a hand over my chalky lips. I shake under the brutal grasp gripping me so tightly. Mmph. Yet somehow, this hand is gentle? It smells strange, like roses. I furtively take it in. It does smell pretty nice. I wonder if they have a rose garden or anything? That would be great. My fingers twitch along the ground, settling as he slowly pulls back.

"What I said before ... You will _not_ leave me from this point on!" My heart leaps into my throat, dumbfounded by such bluntness. Wait a second, what?! I don't understand. His vicious voice rings in my ears again. This is insane! How could he possibly think I'd go through with this?

"You're kidding."

"Be quiet!" He snaps at me, growling in the back of his throat. Why's he doing this?

‡

"Teddy, I don't understand why this girl's so quiet. Do you?" I'm quiet because you're creeping me out! Plus this sort of aura, isn't my cup of tea. I ignore Kanato, sourly ripping pieces of bread apart in my palms. I bumped into him on the way to the dining area, he was pretty mad. _Really_ mad. If it wasn't for Yui coming along, he'd probably have knocked my head over. And that bear of his ... gross. How could someone touch that thing? I don't look at anyone around me, staring down to my lap and focusing on the meal. I think I know their names now. Laito, Shu, Ayato, Reji, Subaru, and Kanato. Yui told me before dinner, not that I was really dying to know. I continue holding back my hunger at the soup laid out before me. If I look up and take the spoon, I'll definitely make eye contact. Oh well. I'll live.

"Your table manners are deplorable. Look up when eating." Reji. I recognize the stern voice bothered by my avoidance. How dare he insult my manners? I took classes for heaven's sake. Ah! An ingenious thought comes to mind, causing my mouth to stretch into a broad smile. If that's what you want so be it. I'll show you just how educated I am. This'll be fun, I muse to myself. Ayato, sitting to the left of me, steals a glance at me in a vaguely intrigued manner. I instantly shift my head, making eye contact so suddenly that Laito slightly flinches. Watching Reji, I take a spoon and lightly sip out of it with careful consideration to the amount of noise my lips make. I listen to Yui gently slurp her soup in nervousness. She grimaces to my right.

"I'm deeply sorry Mr. Reji. You're right, if any of you are going to do _this_ and _that_ to dear Yui later on I should most certainly sip my soup like so." I sarcastically spit in bitter strive. Gathering myself from the table, I clutch Yui's wrist and drag her along with me. From the back I can hear laughter erupt over my comment. Mostly from Laito and Ayato. Well I don't really get it. How could I act so casual and decent when I know what they do to Yui? That doesn't make any sense! It's basically like being kidnapped then forced to talk pleasantly to them. What the heck do they exactly expect?! Or confessing to someone, and they turn you down. Do you honestly think that things will be the same? It shouldn't anyway. I deeply sigh, releasing Yui from my grasp.

"Ah, sorry I took you along," I gently touch her head in apology. My tone comes out much differently as of before. "You can go back."

_**T**h**a**t'**s** j**u**s**t** w**h**a**t** y**o**u **w**a**n**t_.

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing. I bet a lot of you hate me because Shuu didn't bite her. I'm indecisive about that haha. Hmmm, thing is that Mari's blood is super strong. If he did I'm pretty certain sexual things would be happening. If 'ya know what I mean~ *winks awkwardly* Any who, I'm messing up on Mari's personality. I want to make her tough contrasting Yui but at the same time timid like Yui. And I realize I don't leave room for much thought into her. Argh, I need **10 reviews** once again. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Well.

At least they have a library.

I sit comfortably on a sofa, legs perched over its arm. My skirt ruffles itself as my bottom presses on the cushion in delight. Ah. My eyes effortlessly cross black and white pages of nothing but sheer text as I flip through the novel in tedium. I hold back a wide yawn, tired once again. Ah~ This is a nice spot to be in though. Libraries, gardens ... I really do like those sorts of places. It leaves a nostalgic feeling you know? I remember when I was younger my dad would take me to this little library near the church. We'd come home with two handfuls of nothing but picture books sprawled in our overworked arms. He'd read to me about princesses, monsters, castles. You name it. Even mother took me into gardens filled with all sorts of flowers, then baked me a cake. Any kind. But she'd make one more often. I don't recall which one exactly. Maybe strawberry? Anyway, it was a simple life.

But even simplicity has its limits.

Now I'm here. Wouldn't you guess it? I know I couldn't. Living with a bunch of vampires, creatures these books would hold. I glance at a certain page, catching the word 'love'. Eh? I bring it in closer, fully casting my impelled eye over the sentence. 'I learned what love is with you!' oh please. I immediately shut the cover in pending frustration and annoyance. Love for me won't ever come. I wasn't planning on it either way. But saying 'I love you' is such a lie. People don't mean that, do they? They'll never change. Then again I guess it's just a bothersome emotion for me. I'm pretty biased when it comes down to it. Well I do love Yui. Not romantically of course. Anyway, let's just say that I'm fine with things the way they are. More or less. I deeply sigh from the back of my throat.

A thud occurs, lightly pressed against my outstretched shanks. Huh? The book cascades from my unreliable grasp, arriving on the floor in a collective manner. It buckles open, leaving two pages visible to see. I flinch in surprise, taken aback from a numbing feeling consuming my legs. What's going on? I prod myself up on my elbows before a hand smacks my eyes, inking them in ebony. I whimper from the chilled temperature, prying their fingers apart right away.

"What are you doing?" I immediately yelp. But I stay still and stiff as can be, jutting my legs out over the leather.

"Hey shut up! Man, your voice is really an earsore." Su- Subaru? I tensely reach out once again, nudging his palm away as he complies without any bark or bite. My sights lock onto none other than him, openly frowning at me in dismay.

"Did you like dinner?" I pleasurably hum with a modest tone. I hope I didn't do anything too rash to upset their schedule. I mean they only do this once a month. Having a family dinner and all. Speaking of months ... Hm~ it's December. Cold and quiet, how nice right? He curtly ignores my boorish question, rapping his skull on the buffer beside me. I blink at his shut eyelids, he looks just like a kid. Perks of being the youngest I suppose. Yui ... oh Yui wouldn't let up on everyone's likes, dislikes, haha. She wouldn't let me forget a single detail on age or hobbies or anything. But it's not like she _really_ knows them.

"Move. I wanna take a nap." His voice thrums loudly, not blinking a single lash at the sharp command. I look him over, seeing so he doesn't even bother with a pleasant tone. Ah well. I'm tired myself. I don't feel like putting up an argument either. So you're lucky.

"Okay. I think I'm going to sleep too. Anyway, night then." I nod once, brushing the fabric hugging my legs in a daze. I should be getting to bed as well. I steadily gather to my feet, flipping my candy-colored locks behind my ears. I always did have a thing for this color, a warm maple feeling. I thank my mother for that, good genetics and all. Secretly I was always super jealous, and tried stealing dad's attention from her. I think she noticed after awhile! Smiling to myself, I brush down, gently sliding the smooth cover into my palms. Maybe I can take this with me, just to read myself to sleep. Haha, I feel like I'll forget one day. And then I won't be able to read to anyone, not ...

Not that I'll ever get the chance to.

I mean well you know, I'm not supposed to have kids, much less be married. My eyes dimly darken at the pages, bleakly distorted from color. It's not so bad. I wasn't suited for that life in the slightest. In fact that's really selfish, thinking of having kids. Can you believe how stupid that sounds? I fully assemble the novel in my arms, giving a slightly fatigued yawn doing so.

"Goodnight."

_CLATTER CLUNK_

"Say my name." The book dropped from my grasp so easily as I was abruptly halted from behind. A large hand clutches my ankle with a sort of nostalgic notice. Huh? Name. Name ... name. Subaru. That's his name. Of course I know it.

"Subaru." I directly answer back, in a light but natural tone. He angrily huffs, pulling me down atop of him. My knee strikes in between his legs, as my hands unsteadily hold themselves up over his wide chest. I don't get you. I glumly pull back, shifting my weight into my hips. He furrows his brows together, clasping my elbow.

"Say it again." A- Am I being clueless here? Or is he just insane? Oh whatever. He's such a weirdo. I tiredly sigh, once again obeying reluctantly.

"Su-ba-ru-" This time I say it more factually, increasing my pitch while lowering my volume. He scans me with his vivid eyes, ready to change me once more.

"Again." Wh- What does he want from me? Is this a game? Or is it ... a riddle? Am I thinking about it too hard? Ah, I really am clueless.

"Subaru ..." Now fully embarrassed with myself I squeak out a meek stutter, barely audible to my own ears. This only causes my neck and cheeks to flush uncontrollably, shading multiple rays of red. He turns to the side, faintly flicking my arm back.

"Maybe it's not so bad ... listening to your voice like that." His eyes shut, preparing to snore away the night as I finally understand. Did he feel bad about mocking me? About saying my voice is an earsore ...? Thinking back to it, he stiffened right as he said that. Vaguely.

...

No. Nevermind. It couldn't be that.

‡

"Ah ... hm?" I awake from the bed, cold and sleepy as can be. It's morning already~ My hands raise into a stretch, groaning I place an arm over my head. Man, what a rough night. The wind outside wouldn't let up. How annoying. My feet glide over the sheets in a huff. Ugh, don't let me get up. I want to sleep some more. So tired ...

"Hey."

"KYAAA!" Wh- Wh- Wh, I instinctively fling my arms up, screeching in surprise. Jumping slightly, I clutch my frantically beating heart, whipping my head up.

"That gave me a heart attack you-!" Subaru grumpily leers over the mattress, sourly perching himself at my feet. I stare in anger. I can't- no matter what I say- I CANNOT and WILL NOT ever get used to the teleportation thing. Nonetheless ... I bitterly sigh, folding the sheets away from my naked legs.

"Morning. Do you need something?" He doesn't answer, just brutally glares at my less than happy tone. What? I'm not going to speak in any sort of nice way with you like that. At least be decent to me when I wake up. I tuck my hair behind my ears, groaning as I lift myself up.

"Hurry." Oh. How surprising. Yet another stubborn growl from Mr. Moody. Hmph. It's amazing how well that nickname fits him. I might use that one day. Then again I might be murdered that same day. I return the glower, brushing over my thick locks with my fingers. My feet hit the flooring, stepping out of bed with less than enthusiasm for the day ahead.

"Is Yui up yet?" I openly yawn, getting ready to leave with an answer. As I latch my hand along the door's cold handle, something heavy pulls me back. Fingers clamp over the fabric covering my neck, holding me in place.

"You're going out like this?!" Subaru roughly twists me to face him with stern hands. Ah!

"Huh," I gaze down, spying an unflattering white nightgown reaching my knees. Looking for any forms of promiscuity I lift my wrists, gaping at each end of the dress. "What's so bad about this? It's long-sleeved and reaches my knees too. I- It's not short is it?" Does Subaru even care? He's just giving me a hard time right. I brush him off angrily, irately heading back to the doorway. Honestly, if you're going to yell at me about something at least make it good. Your attitude's so unpleasant you know.

_SLAM_

...

"Yo- You're going to break the wall like that." I nervously add, in a more cheeky tone than intended. His hands indifferently create a crater beside me, forcing me to turn back and face his demeaning scowl.

"What the hell do you even know? HUH? Hey, look at me," He noiselessly brushes a strand of my hair back, clearly bothered by it offhandedly sticking out. He holds a pummeling fist against the rugged wall. I hesitantly make flashing eye contact, quickly turning away. Man, so rough ... I can't seem to understand him. I nervously gulp, coming up with a timid stutter.

"I-I'm going out like this and-"

"You're so stubborn, just listen to me for once!" I wearily roll my eyes, ducking underneath his broad shoulders. Fine fine. Treading towards my dresser I pull out a simple skirt and cardigan.

"How's that?" He studies them for a minute or two with skeptical eyes, snatching them out of my hands before I can even blink.

_SHRRRR_

"Wh- What are you doing?! I paid for that you know!" I snap at him, watching him tear the skirt apart with hostility in his ruby eyes. Oh man. He didn't have to do that. Such a jerk. I silently gaze at the remaining tatters, effortlessly ripped apart. My eyes lock on to his, heart rate gradually increasing. I swear he's such a handful, so unpleasant ...

"It was too short. Wear something longer, or wear pants." He conceitedly commands. I have a choice too you know! I can't take it anymore!

"You're really pissing me off! I don't remember selling my soul to you out of all people either, so tell me when did you have a claim to me!" I lividly shout at his back, fully enraged. I know he's different. Yes, I know he's more 'safe'. And I do know he wouldn't TRY to hurt me. So why then does he go to this length for me? It's only been a few days, and yet he's being extremely manipulative. I'm not weak. Not at all.

"You're so stupid. Understand this and only this," He twists around, grabbing my arm in rage. I flinch but stand my ground. "Remember what we are. Show too much skin and they won't think twice about it. IN BOTH WAYS." He counters, offhandedly squeezing my hand. I step back, scarily consenting with the large pain formulating in my palm. Why does he even care?

"And if you don't know what I mean ... I'll show you." His voice dangerously deepens, forwardly lunging me into his chest. Bite. He's going to-!

...

"Nevermind. I hope you get it." I glance up, and out of the corner of my eye spy a white vision flash. White ... He really was going to try wasn't he? His teeth were showing just now. For a moment he stands incredibly still, I falter back, hitting the base of the bed with a loud thunk. I guess he really has no interest in my blood then. Hmm, well that's good. Better in fact. It means I can trust somebody. So I suppose ... he's _okay_. I'll have to get to know him though. I DO know however, about two of the mothers the brothers had. What happened to both of them as well. Just ... what exactly happened to Subaru's mother? He's the only one that doesn't share one, which means he has no direct relationship with any of his brothers.

...

Isn't that a bit lonely though? Yeah, woah. Now I actually feel terrible for him. He's basically been outcasted, and being youngest doesn't help. That's so heartbreaking, just a tad. I carefully reach out, catching Subaru's rugged jacket with just the tip of my fingers. He suddenly stops, but doesn't bother looking back.

"If you want company, let me be it," I think about what I just proclaimed, quickly feeling immense heat scorch my ears and neck. The way I just said it, he's going to think I like him. Then again, it's not terribly wrong. Like as in ... possible friends? Bah, who cares! I quickly think back to Yui and her situation as well. Ah! "Also, d- don't tell Yui I said that!" He again, doesn't glance back, but hears me out in a way. I don't know if he's going to listen to me about that. I just don't want Yui thinking I'm soft or even timid like she is. Around her, I swear I act like a different person. I'm really not timid in the least, only ... I don't know anybody here. So I'm not so open I guess. Whatever, I can't even figure myself out. Before I realize it he abruptly slides out of my feeble grasp and out the door while I sit in pending silence. Well. I guess I should get ready before hell breaks lose on Yui. So day ahead here I come.

‡

"Little bit**~ Why are you ignoring me?"

"Start paying attention to yours truly, _pancake_."

Oh. Joy. I sit straight and stiff, protruding my legs out in a savvy cross. With my feet hanging indifferently I shut the cover that was formally placed in my palms, glowering at the two little harassers. Oh my dear Yui. How I wish I could break their stupid necks. There's nothing stopping me either. Only a book. I lifelessly glance down, reading the title wordlessly in my mind. My eyes glaze over, darkening a tint or so in the process. A hand crosses my sight, blankly covering the hardback in a daze. Hm. Who is it now? I tiresomely crane my neck up, spying Shuu with an uninterested inspection in his orbs.

"What kinds of books do you like reading?" Oh. He's actually interested? I squint, realizing his eyes to be entirely focused on the pages laying solemnly in my snatch. Huh. Weird.

"Any kind really. I don't like nonfiction or fantasy though, especially not romance." His brows bleakly raise, clearly fumbled by my answer. Right, romance. Even though I'm a young girl who only _dreams_ to be married. I can't. So I don't like to read about it, simple as that. But I couldn't tell anyone that. Especially these people. I couldn't even tell Yui when she asked for a reason. I'm a bit easy to figure out though, I'll admit it. Though Yui is even more. That's why she's so vulnerable and genuine however. Unlike me.

"Is that surprising?" I return my vision back to the book at hand, flipping through it roughly. It's not surprising right? Again, I'm an open book.

"It is." He answers back with a simple tone, returning to his music at hand. It is? Then again it's an easy thing to guess. So I won't give him that. I am curious about his music though. I wonder what kind he plays. How often. What genre. I don't know, I do like music but not _that_ much. Despite my question, I gape over the pages with Shuu reluctantly sitting next to me. A shoulder brushes over my side, sending tiny butterflies burst about my stomach. Not the _good_ butterflies either. The more uncomfortable ones. Yeah, _those._ I snap my skull down to him, letting him do as he pleases. I sigh. It doesn't matter, he looks like he's going to go to sleep anyway. Without warning his head plops upon my lap, shutting his eyes in drowsy content. I'm forced to hold my book over his head, making it uncomfortable to be seated like this. I should just drop it here and now. But that'd get me killed.

"I don't mind you sleeping on my lap, but I can't read like this." I honestly state, mustering the ability to shake him up.

"It's my turn to sleep on your lap. It's not fair that you had the chance on mine." He returns a counter, easily making my heart drop into my stomach. I struggle to keep the novel held firmly in my hands, as they're seen trembling wildly. My eyes shift over to Ayato, Laito, and Yui. Who are all staring in mingled looks. I finally drop it, swiftly slapping a hand over his babbling mouth.

"You little-!" I start, but almost instantly feel a tongue trail the outlines of my palm. I shakily draw back before detecting sharp pointed teeth graze at it. He- He almost bit my hand! Shuu you're such a-! I can't even find the words.

"I really dislike you!" His throat rumbles a barely audible chuckle, proceeding to fuel my climaxing anger. With him still held over my skin, he flickers a catchable smile, barely navigating my eyesight. It fades just as fast as it appeared. In all honestly, he's just a pain like the rest of them. Why can't there be anybody decent in this household?

* * *

I don't even know Mari. Why do you guys think Subaru was so 'brotherly' earlier with her clothes. It's an obvious reason if you know what happened to Subaru's mother. He's basically trying to protect what he couldn't before. Since his mother was raped he didn't really want to see the same eventually happen to Mari if you get my drift. Anyway leave a review for **10 reviews** total. Thank you for reading and if you have any suggestions please tell me.


End file.
